


i was just an only child of the universe (until i found you)

by mosslyman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, background kataang, background mai/ty lee - Freeform, background toph flirting with a girl, friendship is just as important as romantic relationships, this wasn't supposed to be this long but here we are, various other characters make small appearances, zuko & suki friendship is the hill i die on and i will not hear another word about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslyman/pseuds/mosslyman
Summary: Zuko never realized how much of a constant Suki had been in his life.(Or 5 instances of Zuko and Suki being good friends.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	i was just an only child of the universe (until i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! zuko and suki’s friendship is a criminally underrated one and not enough people talk about them so i had to do it myself. this is like…. half zukka/half zuki friendship. it’s my first time writing atla characters so please be gentle on me and i hope you like it!
> 
> also i'm terribly sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes that i inevitably missed even though i read it like 4 times. this is why i wasn't an english major

The palace always felt so quiet whenever Sokka had to go back to the Southern Water Tribe. There were no echoing laughs down the halls, no indignant squawks after someone teased him, no whispers carried across the throne room after everyone had left and it was just Sokka and Zuko alone. It made Zuko feel small, unseen almost.

He always had a more difficult time sleeping whenever the palace was thrown into these fits of silence because even in his sleep, Sokka filled the room. He always made cute yapping noises, just as he was falling asleep, lulling Zuko as if they were a lullaby. Instead, all he heard was the shuffle of the guards’ feet when they would change shifts around midnight.

Zuko sighed. It was actually a little ridiculous that he couldn’t sleep without Sokka anymore, but he just made things so _easy_ and without him, things were… not as easy. Giving up for the night, Zuko slipped on his night robe, hoping to go wander the grounds a little bit, maybe clear his mind and see the moon, the same one Sokka would be seeing. It grounded him sometimes.

(He told Sokka this one time, when they were lying in bed together, limbs tangled around one another, Sokka’s fingers carding through Zuko’s hair. Sokka just giggled and told him that was the lamest thing he had ever heard. Zuko knew he didn’t mean it though when Sokka’s eyes shined just a little bit brighter before kissing him, warming him down to his toes.)

Zuko knew he’d have to ditch the guards, since they were detailed to protect him 24/7. Although the assassination attempts had gone down in the last 7 years, they had gotten a recent influx of hate mail towards the Firelord and had brought in reinforcements to be safe. Specifically, the Kyoshi Warriors.

Making sure to be extra quiet, Zuko snuck out of his window and quickly made his way across the courtyard. He wanted to go up onto the roof to have an unhindered view of the moon. By the time he climbed up onto the roof, he was already starting to feel better. From up here, he could hear the commotion of the city, of his people, better. The noise soothed him. He then looked up to the sky and saw the moon, anxiety dissipating almost entirely.

Just as Zuko thought he could fall asleep here for a few hours, he heard the roof tiles creaking, causing him to sit up, already on high alert. Scanning his surroundings, he didn’t see anything until he heard from behind him,

“You really didn’t think you could sneak away from us without someone knowing? C’mon Firelord, I think you know better than that.”

Turning around completely, he saw Suki approaching him. He noted she wasn’t in her Kyoshi warrior uniform, instead dawning just her simple pajamas.

“What are you doing here? You’re not even on duty.”

Suki didn’t answer him right away, instead choosing to sit down next to him. She just looked up at the sky, examining the stars and moon. Knowing she would answer him eventually, Zuko sat in silence, waiting.

Eventually, she said, “I may not technically be on duty, but it’s my job to protect you, Zuko. And I don’t mean physically stop an attack,” she turns to him then, looking right into his eyes, “I mean, when you’re feeling down, it’s my job to protect _you_.”

Zuko blinked at her, not fully comprehending what she meant. He didn’t even know what to say to her, and it seemed like she realized it, too.

She gave him a half smile and laughed softly. “I wish you could see your face. You look constipated.”

It seemed to break the weird tension between them, causing Zuko to expel a laugh. Suki smiled a little bigger at him then.

Zuko studied her before saying, “What do you mean protect me?”

Suki turned away from then, looking back up at the moon. “I mean, I know you. You’re missing Sokka. It’s hard not to tell. You become a little more withdrawn, a little moodier, a little less in control. He balances you, and you’re missing him. I know this is where you come when you’re sad, so I figured I’d join you tonight.”

Zuko freezes. He can’t believe someone would notice all of that about him. It makes him somehow feel grounded and weightless at the same time. Looking at her, he asks, voice shaking just a little, “You noticed all of that about me?”

Suki looks back at him, cocking her head to one side as if to say _duh_. What comes out of her mouth though is, “Of course. You’re my friend.”

_Friend._ It’s honestly still such a new concept to Zuko, even after all these years. The hundred-year war has been done for 7 years and in that time, Zuko has befriended every member of the so-called “Team Avatar,” genuinely became friends with Mai and Ty Lee (not just by extension of his sister), and even made some new friends along the day. For so much of his life, he had no one but himself and his uncle. It still takes a lot for Zuko to open up fully, choosing to keep his heart guarded, in fear of people hurting and leaving him, like so many before them.

Sokka is the person he’s opened his heart to the most, of course, due years of trusting one another, of seeking advice from one another, of sharing their interests with one another, and so much more. But looking at Suki now, he realizes how much of his heart he’s shared with her as well. She was not only his guard for years, but also an ally, a good friend. She had been a confidant to him when those assassination attempts were happening at the beginning of his reign. She had been a friend when Kiyi went missing and Suki helped rescue her. She had always been there, supporting Zuko through it all. No wonder he had been so nervous to tell her about his and Sokka’s relationship, even more nervous than telling Katara.

When him and Sokka had started dating two years ago, Zuko had pushed off telling Suki until the last possible minute, even though Sokka wanted to tell her first. At the time, he didn’t understand why he pushed it off so much, but he realizes now it was because he didn’t want to damage his and Suki’s friendship. Sokka tried to reassure him that Suki would be fine with it, but he was still so unsure. However, when the time finally came, Suki just gave them the biggest smile and told them, “I knew this would happen. I’m so happy for you both.”

(Sokka had looked smug as he said _I told you so_. Zuko playfully rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and kissed that stupid grin off his face.)

Zuko, realizing he’s been staring at Suki for probably a little too long, says, “Yeah, we are friends. I guess I never realized how well you knew me though.”

Suki smiled, clearly trying to hide her laugh (it wasn’t very successful). “Well, when we spend so much time together, it’s almost inevitable.”

Zuko laughs this time, feeling it deep in his lungs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Suki laughs with him and then turns back to the moon. They don’t say anything else for the rest of the night, but just knowing she’s there, makes Zuko feel truly at peace for the first since Sokka left.

✰

Sokka doesn’t know where Zuko is. They had just finished a meeting about the building of Republic City, and it was frustrating to say the least. The other members of the committee had really been hounding Zuko about this, since he had initiated the idea when he refused to make the Fire Nation people of Yu Dao move back to the homeland.

Sokka had tried to keep his boyfriend calm throughout it all, shooting him reassuring glances from across the table, and while he could tell Zuko appreciated them all the same, this time it was too much to bear.

Which is why he’s surprised he can’t find his boyfriend once the meeting is finished. Usually, whenever Zuko gets frustrated with a meeting, the two of them find someplace to sit together, alone, and talk about anything and everything, pouring their frustrations out together. Sokka knows even just the tangling of their fingers grounds Zuko, so he’s not sure where he ran off to.

Sokka looks around the main atrium of the conference room in the Earth Kingdom again and fails to see his boyfriend. He does, however, spot Aang and Katara and makes his way over to them, hoping they’ve seen Zuko.

“Hey, guys. Have you seen Zuko?” Aang and Katara look away from one another and look at Sokka.

“Hey, Sokka. No, I haven’t seen him. Why, what’s up?” Katara answers him first.

Aang tilts his head, as if he’s thinking about where Zuko could be. He says, “I actually haven’t seen him since the meeting let out 15 minutes ago.” He grimaces then. “I don’t blame him for leaving so early though, they were brutal in there. I know Zuko was the one who initially stopped the Yu Dao resettlement, but c’mon! We all agreed to it in the end. It’s not fair he got the brunt of it.”

Sokka sighs, fearing they wouldn’t know. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m looking for him. I’m sure he’s pissed off, and I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“I saw him dip out the back entrance.” All three of them turn around to see Toph standing nearby.

Sokka grinned at Toph. “Really? That’s great! Was he with anyone?”

Toph just shrugs. “Honestly, hard to tell since I wasn’t focusing on him. But my guess… the Kyoshi Warriors.”

The lump of anxiety in Sokka’s chest loosens just a bit knowing he’s with the Kyoshi Warriors. He releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and says to Toph, “You’re a lifesaver. Thanks!”

Waving behind him, Sokka took off for the back entrance, hoping his boyfriend didn’t get too far away. The entrance led out onto a terrace, which had a set of stairs leading into a garden. Sokka scanned the area and didn’t see Zuko.

(He honestly didn’t think it would be that easy to find him, but he secretly hoped it would be.)

He then rescanned, looking for the signature green robes of the Kyoshi Warriors, when he spotted one of the girls standing in the far corner, looking to be guarding an entrance to another garden. _Bingo_.

Running down the stairs and across the green, he stopped in front of Biyu, the warrior guarding the entrance.

Flashing her a big smile, he says, “Is Zuko back there?”

She grins back at him and says, “Yeah. He gave us orders not to let anyone back, but you’re definitely the exception.”

Blowing her a kiss, he runs past her to find his boyfriend. Despite him and Suki breaking up nearly 4 years ago, his relationship with the Kyoshi Warriors has never faded. He’s lucky they have his back.

After running for about a minute, he comes into a clearing, looking like a small park with a lot of green, trees, and even a pond in the middle. It would be a nice place to spend an afternoon, laying on a picnic blanket with someone you love while you soak in the sun. Instead, what he sees is Zuko and Suki sparring.

He knows they’re not actually fighting because they’re friends now. Actually, really good friends. Zuko still has a hard time admitting when someone is dear to him, but Sokka knows Suki is one of those people. She’s saved Zuko’s life so many times, it would be hard not to trust one another.

He doesn’t want to interrupt them though, so he sits down on the side, watching them move. It’s amazing to watch. Zuko has clearly decided he won’t firebend, even though Suki can handle it. Maybe it’s because he wants to focus on his hand to hand combat or it’s an easier way to let off steam physically punching something. Either way, it’s like they’re moving in a dance, twirling around one another, deflecting and reflecting, one gives and the other takes.

Zuko seems to have shed his Firelord robes, instead choosing to fight in his under layers, just a shirt and his pants. Suki, still on duty, is fighting in her full Kyoshi gear. Sokka can’t help but admire them; they make a good pair.

The fighting goes on for a few more minutes, until Zuko drops and kicks Suki’s legs out from under her. She starts to fall back but Zuko grabs her arm at the last minute, his other forearm pressed against her neck. It looks tense for a second, but then they both start laughing. Zuko pulls her up all the way then, both of them still in a fit of giggles.

Sokka decides this is probably the best time to announce his presence, in case they start fighting again. He jogs over to them, leaving behind his ceremonial Water Tribe robes, also dawning more casual clothes.

They must hear his footsteps because they look over as his approaches. He waves at them, a grin on his face. Suki and Zuko both grin at him, Zuko’s looking slightly bashful. Sokka assumes Zuko feels bad about ditching his boyfriend, but he’s really not mad. He just wanted to know where he disappeared to.

“Hi guys. What are you doing out here?” Sokka says once he’s standing right next to them. Zuko instinctively leans closer to Sokka, seeking his presence.

Suki, who’s adjusting her robes, says, “Just came out here to spare. Firelord Zuko looked like he was gonna fight someone after the meeting, so I figured he could blow off some steam with me.”

Sokka grins, guessing that’s why they came out. He looks at his boyfriend, who still looks nervous for some reason. Sokka resists the urge to roll his eyes at him, instead lacing his fingers with Zuko and leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Zuko hums quietly at the action, Sokka sensing his anxiety being washed away by the simple gesture.

Sokka turns his attention back to Suki, who’s finished fixing her robes. “Thanks, Suki. I was just gonna make out with him to get his mind off it, but this was probably a better idea!” Zuko groans with embarrassment, while Suki dissolves into a fit of laughter over Zuko’s discomfort.

Once Suki is done laughing, she says, “Well, you can still do that if you want,” Zuko huffs again, while Sokka grins, “I’ll leave you guys then. The Kyoshi Warriors are assigned to guard the palace tonight, so I have to get going to assign posts and shifts. I’ll see you tomorrow at the next meeting!”

They both wave at her as she heads back to the main courtyard. Sokka fully turns to his boyfriend then, leaning over to kiss him properly. Zuko is pliant beneath his lips, as always, the corners of his mouth up ticked into a smile.

Sokka pulls back after a few seconds, not _quite_ ready to make out with his boyfriend. They can do that later in their room.

Sokka says softly, “Hey, baby.”

Zuko’s eyes crinkle at the nickname. He whispers back, “Hey. Sorry I ran off without telling you. I know we usually talk it off together but…”

Sokka grabs Zuko’s other hand to interrupt, swinging both of Zuko’s hands slightly. “I’m not mad you know. I was just a little worried. But I’m glad you were with Suki.”

Zuko lets out a puff of air, seemingly a small laugh. “Yeah, I was actually on my way to find you, but she stopped me on my way over and asked if I wanted to go brush up on my sparring. It sounded like a really good idea, so I agreed. It really did help get my anger out. It was… bad today.”

Sokka runs his thumbs over Zuko’s hands. “I know, those guys were dicks today. We all tried to speak up, but they were relentless. Sparring was probably exactly what you needed.”

Zuko nods at him, gripping his hands a little tighter. “Yeah, you’re right. I know we could’ve done it together, but Suki offered so.”

Squeezing his hands back, Sokka says, “Suki’s a good friend like that.”

Zuko’s smile gets a little bigger and a little softer. “Yeah she is.”

Zuko leans into Sokka then, laying his head on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka adjust their arms, so Zuko’s are wrapped around his waist, while his lay across Zuko’s shoulders. They stay like that for a second, enjoying the waning sunlight, sunset beginning soon.

Zuko leans into his ear then and says, “But I kind of want to make out now, so can we go do that?”

Sokka giggles and says, “Of course. Let’s go.”

✰

Zuko is mad. Mad mostly at himself. Actually, entirely at himself. He knows he’s acting like he’s mad at Sokka, but really, he’s mad at himself for pushing away his boyfriend for just trying to help him.

It’s the anniversary of him being exiled from the Fire Nation, since his father publicly shamed him and marked him for life. He knows he’s in a better place now, his father locked away forever, Zuko now the Firelord, his friends and allies standing by his side, but he can’t help it. It brings out his worst fears, that people will turn on him, will hate him one day, cast him aside like he’s nothing.

Sokka’s always been with him on this day, since they became friends. Even before they started dating, Sokka would always hang around him, trying to keep his mind off it. If those tactics didn’t work, he would just sit there, doing work in silence next to Zuko, just to keep him company. It was always comforting, so he doesn’t know why he’s pushing Sokka away extra hard this year.

Well, he knows why. His advisors had a meeting today about various happenings around the Fire Nation, and it got to him. They were asking for so many things, school reform, new infrastructure, and so many other countless things that they expected him to fix immediately. He wants to get all of this done, and more, but he’s just one person, on top of the fact that he’s simultaneously dealing with the building of Republic City.

When Sokka asked him how things had gone after the meeting, he had tried to remain calm but Sokka kept pushing and sometimes, he still wanted to keep it all bottled in even though he knows he shouldn’t. Yet, Sokka kept trying to pry down the doors, trying to see what was inside and he just lost it. Zuko stops his pacing around his office and closes his eyes in embarrassment, remembering the way he exploded on Sokka.

_“Zuko, I know it’s a hard day and it sounded like a hard meeting, let’s just go outside, go for a walk or something! I don’t want you to internalize this!”_

_“Sokka. I said I don’t want to talk right now.”_

_Sokka looks like he’s okay, but Zuko can tell he’s getting upset. Zuko knows he just wants to help. “Sweetheart, that’s fine, too. But let’s get out of the palace. I really think it’ll help. Zuko, I don’t want you shutting down, I’m here for you.”_

_Zuko takes a couple of deep breathes, but for some reason, he can feel his anger building. He was so frustrated with this day, with his advisors, and now the sweetest, best person that Zuko knows won’t give up on him, and instead of making him feel better, it’s making him feel_ worse _. Zuko doesn’t deserve any of this, he doesn’t deserve Sokka. He doesn’t deserve his kindness when he’s an utter mess, when he feels like he can’t give everything that Sokka gives him._

_Zuko lifts his head from where he’s looking at the plans his advisors gave him and says, “Sokka, I can’t. I have to look over these. Just leave me alone.”_

_Sokka approaches the desk, reaching his hand out to place it on top of Zuko’s, but Zuko snatches his hand away, knowing the touch will break his resolve. He looks back down at the plans, refusing to see Sokka’s face, knowing it’s riddled with hurt._

_Despite Zuko knowing Sokka is upset, Sokka says to him in his fake cheerful voice, “Fine. That’s fine! We can just sit in here in silence. Doing things with someone around always makes – ”_

_Zuko can’t stand it anymore, just wants Sokka to explode at him for being a stubborn asshole. He knows he’s going to regret the next words out of his mouth, but he can’t stop them it seems. “Sokka, I said get out. I want to be alone.” He looks up at Sokka then and hates himself for it._

_Sokka looks like a beaten puppy, despair written all over his face. His beautiful, wonderful face which should always have a smile decorating it. Instead, he looks distressed. Zuko can tell he wants to argue, but something on Zuko’s face must stop him._

_Sokka swallows and curtly says, “Sure. I’m gonna leave now.”_

_He quickly turns and leaves Zuko’s office._

At the time, Zuko told himself it was for the best, but now, he just wants to berate himself. He knows he was being moodier than usual, and he just wants to sit in the comfort of Sokka’s arms now. He’s bracing himself up to go apologize, sucking up his pride, but he hears a faint knock on the door.

He turns expectedly towards it, thinking it’s Sokka, saying, “Come in!”

He rushes over, ready to beg for forgiveness from his boyfriend, but instead, he sees Suki. He pauses. The Kyoshi Warriors stopped for the night in the Fire Nation capital on their way to a village located on the outskirts of the main island. Zuko had extended an invitation for them to stay at the palace, but they opted to stay in the city, since they don’t get as much time to explore when they’re working.

Sokka must have gone to Suki after Zuko pushed him away, so he’s expecting her to yell at him or something, but instead, she says, “Hey, Zuko. Mind if we talk?”

Zuko, unable to find the words, gestures to the couch next to the wall. She sits down. She looks calm and collected, which is the exact opposite of how he feels.

She turns to him then, leaning back against the side of the couch and says, “Bad day, huh?”

Zuko can’t help it. He laughs. And for about 5 minutes. He wasn’t expecting her to say that, and just saying it’s a bad day doesn’t even summarize how bad his day has been. But it makes him feel at ease, the most he’s felt since he woke up cocooned in Sokka’s arms early this morning.

After his laughing fit, he looks at Suki. She looks content watching him giggle. He knows she’s waiting for him to talk first, so he takes a deep breath and says, “So, Sokka talked to you about how I was being an asshole and pushed him away and you’re here to talk about it?”

Suki hums and shakes her head. “Actually, Sokka didn’t talk to me. I saw him wandering by his lonesome in the city. I thought that was weird, since I know what day it is for you, and Sokka is usually attached to your hip. So, I figured either 1) he was being a nice boyfriend and getting you something or 2) you guys had a fight. I guessed it was 2 because you have servants that can get you things. Also, Sokka looked like a kicked puppy.”

Zuko grimaces. He knows he hurt his boyfriend badly and desperately wants to make up with him. But talking to Suki first probably isn’t a bad idea.

“You’re right. We had a fight, although I wouldn’t really call it a fight. More like I pushed Sokka away and he actually listened to me…”

Suki reaches over and places her hand on Zuko’s. “Tell me what happened.”

And so, he does. He tells her about how much he was dreading this day but when he woke up, it seemed like it was going to be okay, how that quickly turned out not to be true with the all-day meeting about everything he needs to fix, how he feels like a failure as Firelord, how the anniversary of this day reminds him how some people don’t want him, how Sokka, sweet, kind Sokka, tried to show him how much he _does_ want Zuko but Zuko’s insecurities got in the way, how he pushed away the person he loves most in the world because no matter how much he’s improved, he still has those doubts.

And through it all, Suki just listened patiently, nodding at all the right parts, gripping his hand a little tighter when he explained certain parts. Finally, Zuko finished and looked up at Suki. She was just smiling at him sadly.

“Zuko…”

Zuko looks down again in embarrassment. “I know what you’re going to say. I shouldn’t doubt myself or Sokka and it was wrong of me to do it.”

Suki hums. “Well, not quite. I don’t think you should’ve pushed him away. But it’s okay. Sokka will understand.”

Zuko pulls his hand away from Suki and buries his face in both of his hands. “I know he will! And that’s the problem! Sokka is so understanding and I don’t deserve it when I feel like I’m getting nowhere with my insecurities!”

Suki reaches across the couch and pulls his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at her. “Zuko, don’t say that. You have come so far, and you know better than anyone that healing isn’t just steps forwards. Sometimes, you have steps back. So long as it’s always, two steps forward, one step back, you’ll get there eventually.”

Zuko takes a second to absorb what she says. He knows she’s right, but it’s still hard to accept sometimes. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he says, “I know. I just feel like it’s always me bringing Sokka down.”

Suki laughs softly. “You know as well as I do that Sokka has his insecurities.” Zuko nods, thinking about the times Sokka has confided to him about not living up to his dad, about not being a good enough leader, about not being a good enough big brother. “Well, then you should know, that he _also_ thinks you’re not good enough for him when you stand by him when he’s feeling down. I’m telling this to you in confidence, so don’t you dare tell him I told you.”

Zuko’s mind reels. Sokka not being good enough for him? That’s impossible. Sokka is the best person in the world. Zuko goes to voice these, but Suki speaks up for him. “I know, you think ‘ _That’s impossible!’_ Well it’s true. We all have our doubts. It’s just about letting people be there for you when you have them.”

Zuko swallows, knowing she’s right. Looking at Suki, she always seems so put together, always knows what to do. Before he can stop himself, he says, “Why did you and Sokka break up? You seem to know him so well.”

He kind of wants to smack himself for saying that, but Suki laughs instead. “We had our problems. Like I said, Sokka has his insecurities and it was hard for me to be there for him as often as we both wanted. We both were traveling the world, never in one spot long enough for us to really settle into the relationship after the war. We both decided it would be easier to break up. I’ll always love Sokka, but I’m not in love with him. He’s one of my best friends. It took a lot of pressure off our relationship and allowed both of us to do what we want: me traveling the world with the Kyoshi Warriors helping people and him helping rebuild the Southern Water Tribe, as well as build Republic City.”

Zuko nods. He partially knew this because Sokka told him some things after they broke up, but he had never wanted to pry too hard, especially because he had already (unknowingly) started crushing on Sokka.

Suki speaks again. “Zuko, you and Sokka are good for one another. You balance one another. It’s okay that you had a bad day. You’re both going to have them. Be easy on yourself and him. The most important thing is you move past it. Together.”

Zuko smiles at her, knowing she’s right. He reaches over and hugs, letting his appreciation flow into her. She squeezes him back as if to let him know she understands. Before letting go, he whispers, “Thank you.”

She leans back then, keeping her hands on his shoulders. She points towards the door with her head. “Go make up with your man. I’m sure he’s back by now.”

Zuko nods and quickly gets up. He makes his way out of his office and down the hallway, going to their bedroom. He notices it’s pretty late as he’s walking, so he can’t imagine Sokka is anywhere else. Luckily, once he does arrive at their bedroom, Sokka is there, already asleep. Zuko admires him for a second, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He decides he doesn’t want to bother him tonight and proceeds to change into his pajamas. He slides into his side of the bed, turning onto his side, so his back faces Sokka’s chest. He starts to close his eyes when he feels an arm snake around his waist. He reaches down to pull the hand completely around his stomach and scoots back, so he’s completely embraced in Sokka. Sokka squeezes him in return, clearly more awake than he let on.

Zuko absentmindedly plays with Sokka’s fingers, working up the courage to apologize. After a minute of silence, he says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. You were only trying to help.”

Sokka kisses the back of his neck, then buries his face into Zuko’s nape. He mumbles against Zuko’s skin, “It’s okay, baby. Let’s talk more tomorrow when we’re not as tired.”

Zuko, already feeling the lull of sleep catching up to him, murmurs back, “Okay. I love you.”

Snuggling further into Zuko, Sokka whispers, “I love you, too, Zuko. So much.”

✰

Sokka is worried about Suki. She had written him a letter that her grandfather had passed away and she tried to play it off like it was no big deal, when Sokka _knows_ how much her grandfather meant to her. He was basically her second dad.

He’s currently in the Southern Water Tribe on vacation. Zuko, unfortunately, couldn’t join him this time, having to stay in the Fire Nation for some festival. Sokka tried to push back the vacation, so Zuko could join, but his boyfriend told him to go, knowing he was missing home, and if he had time, he would come down.

That being said though, because he’s in the Southern Water Tribe, it’s much easier for him to get to the Kyoshi Island, as opposed to if he was traveling from the Fire Nation or even the beginnings of Republic City. He’s supposed to be here hanging out with his family and enjoying some time off, but Suki is one of his best friends. He should go see her.

He decides to bring it up at dinner because even though he’s an adult and can absolutely make his own decisions, he doesn’t want to leave on his dad unannounced.

Katara, Aang, and his dad are having some conversation about seal jerky (he doesn’t know why he wasn’t really listening), when he decides to bring it up.

“Aang, you’d really never try seal jerky?”

“Dad, we’ve been over this – ”

“Katara, it’s okay. No, Head Chieftain, I’m vegetarian. I really have no interest in eating it.”

“Aang, please call me Hakoda. Hm, well, I think you’d like it. It’s a great source of protein.”

“Well – ”

Sokka, who can’t stand to listen to this dry conversation any longer, says, “Hey, I was thinking about visiting Suki. Maybe leaving tomorrow.”

Everyone directs their attention to him now.

His dad speaks up first. “Why, son? Any particular reason?”

Sokka sighs. “Yeah, she wrote to let me know her grandfather passed away,” he hears Katara go _oh, how sad_ , “And I know she’s more upset than she let on in her letter. I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

His dad reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. “That’s sad to hear, son. Of course, you should go. But how are you going to get there?”

“We’ll take you on Appa! Right, sweetie?” Sokka looks over at Aang, who’s looking at Katara.

Katara nods at Aang, then Sokka. “Of course. Suki is our friend, too. We want to support her.”

Sokka smiles, glad he has such a supportive family. Aang almost ruins it though by going, “Besides, I want to try riding the elephant koi again! I haven’t done it since I was 12.”

Everyone at the table laughs at Aang. He may be 20 now, but he’s still a kid at heart.

They leave the next morning, knowing Appa can get there by the end of the day. As they fly to Kyoshi, it almost feels like old times, when they were young and had no idea what was in store for them. It makes Sokka nostalgic and he’s wishing both Toph and Zuko could be there with them.

Just before they get there, Katara says, “So, do you have a plan when you get there?”

Sokka shrugs. “I don’t know. I think I was just gonna spend time with her, you know, make her feel not as alone.”

Katara nods. “That’s nice. I guess there’s nothing else you can do. I doubt she would want to do something over the top to get over it.”

Aang chirps in. “Don’t pity her though. She probably doesn’t want that either. That sucks.”

The siblings shoot Aang a sympathetic look. To this day, people _still_ talk to Aang about the genocide of his people. As one can imagine, he hates it.

“Yeah, I know it’ll be a fine line to walk, but I just want to be there for her. She’s done so much for me, _for us_ , she deserves to have her support system.”

Katara reaches over and hugs him. “She’s lucky to have you.” She pulls back then. “Let’s go cheer her up.”

It’s just before sundown when they land in Kyoshi. Immediately, the villagers rush over to greet them. The girls who were once so obsessed with Aang are teenagers. They might not be as head over heels for him as they once are, but Sokka can tell they’re still a little starstruck.

Oyaji approaches them. “Avatar Aang. What an honor to have you here again. May I ask what you’re doing here?”

Aang steps forward, putting on his Avatar Smile (trademark patent pending) and says, “We’ve come to visit Suki. We were in the South Pole and thought we’d stop by.”

Oyaji says, “Wow. That’s so nice of you all to come. I’m assuming you’re here because you heard about her grandfather. It was just devastating. But I’m glad she’s gotten more visitors to keep her company while the Kyoshi Warriors are in the Earth Kingdom.”

The three of them turn to one another, confused. Sokka turns back first asking, “More visitors? Who else is here?”

Oyaji laughs, sounding in disbelief. “At first, I didn’t know who he was. Just a boy with a scar on his face.” The three of them gasp at that. “But then, one of the village kids told me it was the Firelord! I almost couldn’t believe it.”

Sokka can’t believe it. Zuko is here. How did he not see his ship or aircraft when they came in? He asks, “Where are they now?”

Oyaji points to the Kyoshi Warriors House. “They’re in there. Make sure you – ”

Sokka doesn’t stick around to hear what else he has to saying, instead bolting for the house. He absently hears Katara apologizing for his rude behavior and Aang offering to show the villagers some tricks. He’s thankful they’ll keep them occupied, willing to talk to Suki later.

He eventually reaches the house (seriously, why is it all the way at the top of the village?). He’s standing on the deck of the house about to go in when he realizes he can hear Suki and Zuko speaking. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop, but it sounds like they’re having a good talk and he doesn’t want to interrupt them.

Leaning into the door, he hears Zuko speak up first.

“Suki, it’s okay, you can let it all out. You can cry.”

Suki sighs. “I know, Zuko. But I’m honestly just… numb. Is that bad? I haven’t cried once since he passed away. It just doesn’t feel real to me.”

Sokka hears some shuffling. Zuko says, “That’s okay, too. I understand. Just don’t push me, or any of our friends, away. Your letter made it seem like it wasn’t a big deal, but it is.”

Sokka smiles despite the situation. He thought the same thing. It’s nice that him and Zuko are always on the same wavelength, even when they aren’t physically in the same spot.

Suki must mumble something, but Sokka can’t hear what she says. What he does hear is Zuko saying, “We’ll always worry. That’s what friends are for.”

He eventually decides sitting out here listening to two of his favorite people speak is creepy and it’s time to announce his presence. He knocks first, before saying, “Hey, can I come in? It’s Sokka.”

He doesn’t wait for any answer, instead pushing the door open slowly, so as to not startle anyone. When he opens the door fully, he sees Suki and Zuko sitting on the mat in the middle of the floor, knees touching, Zuko’s right hand overlapped with Suki’s.

They both look over in surprise. Both of them break out into smiles, even if Suki’s is a little dulled.

Zuko goes, “Babe. What are you doing here?”

Sokka laughs at his boyfriend, coming over to sit on the other side of Suki. “I could ask you the same thing, mister. But to answer your question, I got Suki’s letter and didn’t want her to be alone. Looks like she’s not though.”

Zuko smiles at him all soft. Sokka thinks, _God, my boyfriend is so mushy and cute_ , then realizes it’s not the time. He turns to Suki then, who’s looking down at the floor.

“Hey sugar cup, how you doing? Aang and Katara are here, too, but they’ll join us later.”

Suki doesn’t say anything, her shoulders shaking. Sokka starts to get a little worried, but he realizes she’s crying.

Sokka reaches over and wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. She starts sobbing then, unable to form words. Zuko scoots over and runs a comforting hand down her back. They both let her cry it out, whispering to her that it’s going to be okay.

Eventually, she calms down, sitting up, away from Sokka. She wipes away the tears from her face. Releasing a shaky breath, she says, “Thank you. Both of you.”

Zuko rubs her arm. “I thought you said you couldn’t cry.”

Suki smacks him playfully and says, “I couldn’t. But I guess seeing Sokka and you and knowing Aang and Katara are here for me, knowing you guys support me through all this somehow made me realize he’s really gone. I don’t know, it’s stupid but… yeah.”

Sokka grabs her hand. “It’s not stupid. You realized people care, which is a nice feeling. Coupled with being sad, it all just hit you at once. Nothing wrong with that.”

She smiles gratefully at him. She pulls her hand away then, standing up. She starts walking towards the door, gesturing them to follow. “C’mon boys, let’s go see Aang and Katara. I’m sure the village will want to have a party in Aang’s honor. It might be nice to have a little fun.”

Later, they’re all sitting on the beach, waiting for the fireworks to start. Aang, Katara, and Suki are sitting behind Sokka and Zuko, talking animatedly about traditions of Kyoshi Island. Sokka turns to his boyfriend who’s admiring the stars.

Sokka nudges him with his shoulder. “Hey.”

Zuko looks over then, a little dazed from being shaken from his stargazing. “Hey, yourself.”

Sokka tilts his head back towards Suki. “That was really nice of you to come here. You didn’t have to do that.”

Zuko smiles sheepishly. “I know. But I wanted to. It was hard to get away from the capital, but she’s always been there for me when I needed her. It was time to return the favor.”

Sokka smiles, probably looking stupid in love, but honestly not caring. He releases Zuko’s hand and moves, so he’s sitting between Zuko’s legs. He leans his back against Zuko’s chest, who’s arms immediately come to wrap around Sokka.

Zuko looks down at him, smiling. Sokka smiles back and then looks towards the ocean. “You’re a good friend to her. She’s lucky to have you.”

He feels Zuko shaking his head. “Nah, I’m the lucky one.”

✰

Zuko can’t believe it. He’s _engaged_. Him and Sokka are engaged. Betrothed to be married. Agreed to spend the rest of their lives together. It doesn’t seem real no matter how he phrases it.

Zuko was in the Southern Water Tribe for _another_ conference about Republic City (which had been grueling and painful and just downright awful) but extended his stay to hang out with Sokka and his family. Taking a week to just relax was probably the best thing for Zuko because things had been hard recently.

The Earth Kingdom governors had been coming down hard on him, in particular, since he pushed for Yu Dao’s independence. They expect him to have all the answers, which is exhausting because he’s just one person out of a twenty-person committee. He can’t be expected to know _everything_. Luckily, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Toph were all around to help him through it. Whether it was Aang helping him with meditation, Katara and Toph both offering bending fights, or Sokka just being… well him, they managed to keep him sane.

Then, Sokka took him around the South Pole for the remainder of the trip. Despite him and Sokka being together for nearly 3 years now, every time he’s come to Southern Water Tribe on unofficial business, it’s somehow turned into official business. And so, he’s rarely gotten the chance to see the place so dear to his boyfriend.

He should’ve guessed that Sokka had something planned up his sleeve the night they got engaged, when he overheard Sokka asking (see begging) Aang, Katara, and Toph to not disturb him and Zuko under any circumstances. Normally, they would’ve jumped at the opportunity to bug them (they all liked seeing Zuko blush), but instead, they agreed right away. Zuko didn’t think anything of it, thinking Sokka just finally wanted some quality time with him, since they barely had any since arriving in the Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka had quietly slipped them away in a canoe, rowing them out into the middle of the bay, giving them a perfect and uninterrupted view of the stars. They didn’t even say much, Zuko leaning into Sokka’s warm embrace as they occasionally pointed out their favorite constellations. It was perfect, getting rid of all the negative energy Zuko had in him.

A few hours in, Sokka started to get a little tense, causing Zuko to turn his head up at him.

“Babe, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Sokka kissed the top of his head quickly, answering, “Of course not, baby. I think I’m just a little cold.”

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows at that. He could usually tell if Sokka was cold, but still didn’t think anything of it before saying, “Oh, well do you want me firebend a little? It might warm you up?”

Sokka let out a small laugh. “No, I’ll survive. Thank you, Zuko.”

Zuko shrugged deciding to drop it, but a few minutes later, he had still felt Sokka sitting there tensely. He knew his boyfriend was keeping something from him now.

Zuko sat up and twisted his body so he was facing Sokka. “Okay, tell me what’s wrong. You’re being weird and tense.”

Sokka gaped at him, mouth partially open. “I am not.” His voice cracked at the end, a dead giveaway he had been lying.

Zuko scoffed at him and crossed his arms indignantly. “Now, I know you’re lying to me. Sokka, just tell me. If you think I’ll be mad, I’m sure I won’t.”

Sokka gulped, before he took a deep breath in. He took a few more deep breaths while shutting his eyes. Zuko had started to get really worried at that point, thinking the worst, that his boyfriend was about to break up with him.

Suddenly, Sokka opened his eyes. Sokka had that certain glint in his eyes when he’s looking particularly determined and this had been no different.

“You’re right. I am being weird and tense. But it’s not for reason you think. Zuko, I love you. So much. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me. When we first met when I was 15 and you were 16 chasing Aang around the world, I _never_ could’ve imagined we would end up here, but I’m so glad we did. People see us and think I’m just a goofball and you’re too serious and we could never work, but the truth is we balance each other perfectly. I had this speech planned out, but I’m really just rambling at this point.” Zuko smiled, knowing what was coming, unable to keep the butterflies down. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to stand by your side as you lead the Fire Nation and I want you by mine while I help the Southern Water Tribe. So, I’m asking…” Sokka reached into his jacket pocket then and pulled out a necklace. Not a Water Tribe engagement necklace, but a Fire Nation one. It was a simple gold chain with a red pendant hanging from it. However, if examined close enough, one could see hints of blue reflected throughout, clearing symbolizing the joining of fire and water. “Will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest person and be mine?”

Zuko chuckled wetly before nodding, not trusting himself to speak. Sokka beamed at him, reaching over to hang it around Zuko’s neck. Once it was on, it laid perfectly in the middle of his sternum. Unable to stop himself, Zuko flung himself into Sokka’s arms. Sokka caught him easily, who had giggled in joy.

Zuko had leaned up to Sokka’s ear and whispered, “Yes. I love you. More than you know.” Sokka squeezed him in response. “Also, I have your engagement necklace at the palace. I had planned to do it when we got back.”

Sokka squealed in glee then, yelling, “You’re my favorite person in the world. I love you!”

That was a week ago and Zuko is still on Cloud 9. He decided to extend his stay in the Southern Water Tribe to celebrate with the people here, and him and Sokka will return to the Fire Nation in another week to celebrate with the people of the Fire Nation then.

Right now, they’re in the large atrium used to host events. Hakoda was over the moon when he heard they were engaged and decided to throw together a gala of sorts to celebrate. It was a little over the top, but Zuko was happy to participate. Seeing all of his friends here, celebrating him and Sokka was the greatest thing in the word.

He was hanging closely to Sokka for the night because 1) that’s the love of his life, duh, and 2) it was easier for them to say thank you at once. Sometimes, one of them would forget someone’s name and would aid the other. It was a nice system.

As they’re making their rounds to everyone, Zuko spots someone out of the corner of his eye wearing beautiful green robes. He quickly realizes it’s Suki.

Zuko interjects into Sokka’s conversation with some governor of a small Earth Kingdom town close the South Pole and says, “Excuse me, Governor Zhang, but I have to grab my fiancé for a second. Important… fiancé things, you know.”

He pulls Sokka away, not giving him the chance to end the conversation. Sokka laughs incredulously at him. “Not that I’m complaining because he was just talking to me about water ducts in his town, but where are you taking me? You know your vague description makes it seem like we’re about to get it on in a closet somewhere. Not that I would complain, but just stating the facts.”

Zuko pointedly ignores Sokka and keeps walking until he gets to Suki. She’s making small talk with a Water Tribe villager. Suki’s back is to them, but the woman must see them coming because she’s suddenly pointing at them, causing Suki to turn around. She breaks out into a big grin when she sees them. Turning back to the woman to excuse herself, she meets the two boys halfway.

Once they’re all in arms reach, Suki stretches her arms out, bringing them both into a hug. Hearing the smile in her voice, she says, “Boys! I’m so happy for you.” She pulls away from them slightly, turning her head towards Zuko. “So, did he mess up his engagement plan? He planned it for months. I’m sure something went wrong.”

Sokka squawks, while Zuko laughs. “Apparently, it wasn’t the exact speech he rehearsed, but he did a nice job improvising.” Zuko glances over at Sokka, who looks half (fake) offended, half amused.

Sokka turns fully towards Suki. “Whatever! He said yes, does it really matter how the proposal went?”

Suki just pats his cheek. Sokka smiles at her. And Zuko’s heart feels full looking at his two favorite people. He’s a little nervous though because he did come over here with a specific question to ask Suki. As he goes to open his mouth, he hears a bell ring across the atrium.

Hakoda is now standing at the front of the room. He announces, “Okay, everyone. The first dish is about to be served, so if everyone could find their seats!”

Zuko turns to Suki, grabbing one of her wrists gently, making sure she doesn’t walk away too quickly. She looks down at his hand before looking up, a little puzzled. Zuko says, “Save me a dance for later. I have something I want to talk to you about.”

Suki smiles kindly in return. “Okay. Sure thing, Zuko. Just know, I’m an awesome dancer.”

Zuko laughs. “I don’t doubt it.”

The dinner passes by quick enough. Most of it going by with Zuko entertaining the diplomats sitting near him. It’s boring and tedious, but it keeps them happy. The night really starts to pick up though when they open up the dance floor.

As one could guess, Aang immediately drags Katara out there, who’s just laughing at her boyfriend’s antics. The two of them are sweet and in love and it makes Zuko’s heart swell watching them together.

Ty Lee is here, twirling the other Kyoshi Warriors around in circles. The girls seem to enjoy it, letting lose for the night. Zuko desperately wishes Mai were here too, but he knows he’ll see her next week during the Fire Nation celebration.

He also wishes Azula were here but knows that would never be possible. He refuses to dwell on it tonight though, wanting to enjoy this moment of happiness.

Him and Sokka haven’t danced together yet, which is a shame, but again, they’re entertaining their guests. Currently, Sokka has a little Water Tribe girl on his toes as they sway around and Zuko could honestly cry watching them. He’s definitely not picturing them having a daughter and Sokka doing that with her. Sokka must sense him because he looks over at Zuko and winks. The bastard.

Zuko’s currently standing next to Toph, who outright refuses to dance. She says it’s not for her, and she’s already done enough dances when she was a kid in high society. She enjoys seeing everyone step on each other’s toes instead. Just as Zuko is about to go butt in to grab his fiancé, someone bumps his shoulder. He looks to his left and sees it’s Suki.

“Hey, stranger. Still up for that dance?”

Zuko smiles big and grabs her hand, already leading her out to the dancefloor. “Absolutely, c’mon!”

Suki’s laughter sounds like bells behind him and Zuko honestly can’t remember the last time he was this happy. They reach the center of the dance floor. Zuko cups her hand in his right and grabs her waist with her left. They start waltzing around the floor.

Suki is still giggling when she says, “So, what did you want to ask me earlier? It seemed important.”

Zuko looks over Suki’s shoulder and sees Sokka, who gives him an encouraging nod. Zuko takes a breath and says, “Well. It’s about the wedding.”

Suki tilts her head. “What about the wedding?” She laughs. “I don’t think you want me as a wedding planner, Zuko. I’m a little too busy.”

He chuckles, but it does calm his nerves a little bit. It’s just Suki. “No, I don’t want you as a wedding planner. But we do want you apart of the wedding.”

Suki smiles. “Okay, in what way?”

Smiling softly, he says, “Would you be my best man?”

Her eyes get big at that, clearly not expecting it. “Really? You want me? Why?”

Zuko laughs a little. “Are you serious?”

Suki’s eyes get even bigger, realizing how wrong her words sound. “Wait, you know that’s not what I meant! I’m just a little surprised that’s all. I assumed I would be…”

Zuko finishes her sentence. “Sokka’s best man?”

She looks a little sheepish, but nods.

Zuko pushes on. “We talked about it together. And Sokka wants his sister to be his best man. Katara obviously said yes. Aang practically begged us if he could officiate and there was no way we were going to say no to that. Toph offered to help with the rings because of her metal bending. And when we realized I didn’t have a best man yet, I realized I wanted you.”

Suki’s eyes go soft. A little breathless, she says, “Really?”

He nods. “Of course. Even if Sokka didn’t want Katara, I think I still would’ve asked him if you could be my best man. You’re probably my best friend after him.”

Unable to help herself, she breaks their hold and throws her arms around his shoulders, hugging him fiercely. “Of course, Zuko. I would be honored to be your best man.”

Squeezing her waist, he says, “Thank you. That makes me so happy.”

She pulls back again and says, “What about Mai, though? You’re super close with her, too.”

Zuko hums, in thought, and replies, “I thought about it, but I know she would prefer to be sitting with Ty Lee. She can help you though with the bachelor party.”

Suki grins big then. “Oh, Zuko. You just said the magic words, you have no idea.”

Zuko laughs loudly, drawing attention to them, but he doesn’t care. “Believe me, I know. Remember my 22nd?”

Suki purses her lips. “No, not really.”

Zuko grins. “Me neither.”

They both dissolve into a fit of laughter, unable to help themselves. They eventually stop, gasping for air. Suki looks up at him again. She says, “Really, though. Thank you, Zuko. I love you. You’re one of my best friends, too.”

Zuko hugs her again, unable to help it. “I love you too.”

Sokka decides to come over then and wraps his arms around both of them. Grinning at both of them, he says, “So, I’m guessing Zuko’s got a best man for the wedding.”

Suki blushes a little but nods confidently. “You bet he does.”

Sokka reaches out and hugs her, whispering something to her. Zuko watches her close her eyes and squeeze him in return. Sokka releases Suki then, migrating back to Zuko, grabbing his hand.

“Now, Suki, if you don’t mind, I’m going to _finally_ dance with my fiancé.”

Suki, the comedian she is, curtsies, and says, “Of course, Ambassador Sokka. I will leave you now.” Winking, she heads towards Ty Lee and the other warriors.

Sokka steps back from Zuko, still holding onto his hand. “My liege, would you care for a dance?”

Zuko just shakes his hand at his fiancé, completely amused, but answers, “Of course, my sire. It would be my pleasure.”

Assuming the same position Zuko and Suki were just in, they spin their way around the dance floor, completely in their own world. Eventually, the two of them are just rocking back and forth, Zuko’s arms wrapped around Sokka’s neck, his head leaning on his shoulder. Sokka’s arms are secure around his waist.

Sokka whispers into the air, “I’m so happy right now.”

Zuko whispers back, “Me too.”

Sokka leans back a little, so he can study Zuko’s face. He leans down really quick to peck Zuko’s lips and then pulls back again. He says, “Anything else you want for the night, baby?”

Zuko looks around. He sees Aang and Katara in a similar position to them, Toph on the outskirts flirting with some Water Tribe girl, the Kyoshi Warriors swaying together on the dance floor, and Suki leaning on Ty Lee’s shoulder, watching her girls with joy. Zuko and Suki make eye contact. Her smile gets a little bit bigger.

Zuko returns her smile and looks back at Sokka. “No, everything is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i hoped you liked it <3 comments are always appreciated
> 
> follow me on twt: ghostbaeks


End file.
